Makiko
by LiLSexiE1
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins Dance is coming up and Lizzie is really excited. Who will she ask?
1. Part I

Death Hurts bored me...probably bored you too! Buy anyway, horror stories aren't my favorite but I wrote one for the challenge. Here's a more peacefule story of mine. I hope you like!  
  
Discaimer: I don't own Lizzie, I don't own Gordo, I...must I go on? You know the deal!  
  
Note: This will go by parts...the chapters may wont be serpated as much! (I guess that makes sense)  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
.:.Lizzie McGuire.:.  
  
Ch. 1: The Dance  
  
"Miranda!" I snapped my fingers to free her from her trance.   
  
"Sorry. I was thinking…about the Sadie Hawkins dance. Who am I gonna ask?" She asked me. I didn't even know who I was going to ask.  
  
"Ask…Ethan Craft!" I suggested. Even though I wanted to go with him. What girl didn't want to go with him? I opened my locker and took out some books.  
  
"Yeah right." she answered. "Anyway, he can't go. I heard Kate and Claire talking and he is going away this weekend. That includes Friday, which is the day of the dance."   
  
"Oh." I responded. "Oh well!"  
  
"Hey guys." Gordo said as he walked up to us.   
  
"Hi Gordo" Miranda and I both said at the same time.   
  
"What's up?" He asked, as he opened his locker door. He put some books inside and closed it. Then he looked at me.  
  
"Um…nothing really." I answered. "We were just talking about the Sadie Hawkins dance."  
  
"Oh that's cool." He smiled. "Who are you going to ask?"  
  
"Well…" I looked at Miranda and then back to Gordo. "We haven't really decided."  
  
"Aren't you gonna ask Ethan?" He asked me.  
  
"No. He's going to be away this weekend. Or I would have." I said. I knew that Ethan wouldn't have gone with me though.  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Well we have a few days to decide." She said.  
  
"Yeah three, counting today." Gordo explained. Just then the bell rang. "We should get to class."  
  
"Yup." Miranda agreed and the three of us closed out lockers at the same time, and headed to class.  
Ch. 2: The New Girl  
  
Miranda, Gordo and I sat down at our desks right before the second bell rang. I took out a note book and a pen and looked up. I saw Mrs. Dowel standing there with a girl who looked my age.  
  
"Class, I'd like you too meet Makiko." She said. "Makiko is new to this school so I hope you will all give her a warm welcome." Mrs. Dowel pointed to the seat next to me. "Makiko you can sit there next to Miss McGuire." Makiko nodded and followed the teachers directions.  
  
Makiko sat down and smiled to me. "Hi I'm Makiko."  
  
"I know." I smiled back. "I'm Lizzie, nice to meet you."  
  
"Miss McGuire, would you please help Makiko by showing her around for the next week or so?" Mrs. Dowel asked me.  
  
"Of course." I responded. It sounded easy enough, and I may have a new friend. I looked at Makiko. She was very pretty. She had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a necklace around her neck that had Japanese symbols on it.   
  
"What does your necklace say?" I asked her. "It's really pretty."  
  
"Oh this?" She picked it up between her fingers. "It reads my name in Japanese. I got it in Japan."  
  
"Wow you've been to Japan?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes." she responded. "I've been all kinds of places. I used to perform."  
  
"Perform?"  
  
"Yeah. Sing, dance, act." She told me. "Mostly on stage."  
  
"That's so cool…" I wanted to ask her about it but the bell cut me off.  
  
Ch. 3: Finding Dates  
  
"Hi Lizzie!" I heard Makiko say. "What class do we have first?"  
  
I closed my locker and looked at her. "P.E. Hurry or we'll be late."  
  
I walked off to the gym and she followed.   
  
"Hi Miranda" I saw Miranda brushing her hair in the gym locker room.   
  
"Makiko…this is Miranda. She's my best friend. Miranda…Makiko will be hanging out with us for a while, or forever if she likes us." I introduced them.   
  
"And I do." She smiled to Miranda.   
  
"Coolie." Miranda said. "Let's go, Coach Kelly is…well let me put it this way….we wouldn't want to be late."  
The three of us walked into the gym and sat down next to Gordo.   
  
"Alright class. Since the gym is half decorated for the dance, we will be having free gym.   
The rules are as followed; One, don't touch any decorations, two, don't break any decorations and three, do something productive. Now go." She blew her whistle. Sometimes I think she takes her job way too seriously.  
  
"So I guess this means we can just talk about the dance. That's productive." Miranda said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun." Gordo said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh…Gordo this is Makiko." I said to him. "Makiko this is my other best friend Gordo."  
  
"Hi Gordo." Makiko smiled at him. She seems to smile at everyone. "Lizzie, we are def going to be hanging out forever."  
  
"O…Kay." I said, unsure about why she said that. "That's awesome."  
  
"Yeah Makiko." Miranda said. "Awesome."  
  
"Hey, I'm have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Gordo said. He got up and walked off.  
  
"Miranda, Lizzie…I think I know who I am going to ask to the Sadie Hawkins dance!" She said.  
  
"Who?" Miranda and I asked at the same time.  
  
"Gordo!" She answered. 


	2. Part II

Alright heres Part II! Hope you like it! Please R&R but be nice or I'll cry :'(  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
Ch. 4: In Love or Jealous?  
  
"What?" I asked. "Gordo? Why Gordo?"  
  
"Um..." Makiko gave me a funny look. "I think he's cute and nice and funny..."  
  
"Lizzie," Miranda was giving me a funny look also. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just fine." I stood up and started to walk away. I turned around after a few steps. "You know what, I don't even want to go to the dance. It's stupid." I continued walking away.  
Miranda and Makiko looked at each other.  
  
"What's wrong with Lizzie? Is it something I said? I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Makiko, she'll be alright." Miranda reassured her. "I'm sure she's just...actually I am clueless. I don't know what's going on with her."  
  
"Hey guys." Gordo said approaching them. He sat down next to them. "Where's Lizzie?"  
  
"I don't know. She just left." Miranda explained.  
  
"Oh..." Gordo looked disappointed.  
Later that day, it was after school and I was at home. I wondered if I should call Miranda, but I decided not to.  
  
"Get off of my couch ugly." Matt said to me.  
  
"Your couch?"  
  
"This whole house is mine." He said. "For I am King Matt!"  
  
"Go away dweeb, or I'll have to tell Lanny about that time at the water park..." I threatened.  
  
"Oh...Come on Lanny, let's go to my room." My brother and Lanny walked away, and went upstairs to Matt's room.  
  
A few moments later I heard the phone ringing. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone so I let it go to the answering machine.  
  
"Hi Lizzie, it's Gordo...call me back I..."  
  
I picked up the phone.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Oh hi Lizzie."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't get to the phone in time." I lied.  
  
"It's fine. Where were you today? I thought we were gonna walk home together...you didn't wait for me."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Anyway, did you ask anyone to the dance yet?" He asked.  
  
"No." I said plainly. "Why the interest? You don't like school dances."  
  
"Oh, well I actually got invited. Me!"  
  
"Yay." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well thanks for be excited for me." He said sadly. "For once I get asked and you don't even care."  
  
"Who is the lucky girl?" I asked, praying that it was anyone but Makiko.  
  
"Makiko."  
  
Of course!  
  
"That's great Gordo..."  
  
"She is great, I know! Did you know that she's been like everywhere in the world almost. She's an actor, a singer, a dancer...she knows three different languages other than English...she..."  
  
"Gordo! I know she's amazing. She's pretty and smart and...and...I have to go." I hung up the phone.  
  
What was I so angry about? Wow Gordo and Makiko are going to the dance together. Why did I hate it so much? Did I like Gordo? No..of course I didn't. We are just best friends. Right?  
Ch. 5: Secrets Told  
The next day, I was sitting at our usual lunch table waiting for Miranda and Gordo. I saw Miranda walk around the corner and come towards me. She sat down across from me.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Hi Miranda."  
  
"Lizzie, what's going on?" She asked. "You were acting so strangely yesterday."  
  
"I know," I agreed. "I'll tell you why."  
  
"I have to hear this..."  
  
"You can't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"I won't" She promised.  
  
"Okay, I will just come out and tell you. I like..."  
  
"Hi guys!" Makiko interrupted, sitting down next to Miranda.  
  
"Hey." I said with a fake smile. This girl was getting on my nerves.  
  
"I'll tell you later," I said to Miranda. I got up and left.  
It was the end of the day and I was putting some books into my locker. I closed my locker and saw Miranda at hers.   
  
"Hey Lizzie." She closed her locker. "Can you tell me now?"  
  
"Yeah as long as Miss Perfect isn't around."  
  
"Oh you mean Makiko? I wouldn't say 'perfect'."  
  
"Well Gordo thinks so!" I said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!" I turned around and saw Ethan Craft.  
  
"Ethan?" I said surprised. "Oh hi Ethan, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing, but, I think maybe when people say that nothing is up, it might be a lie."  
  
"O...Kay."   
  
Hey he's cute okay!  
  
"Well have fun with your family today, and for the weekend." I smiled.  
  
"Oh that, I'm not going." He said.  
  
"Your not?!!!" I asked. "I mean...your not?"  
  
"No Liz, because I think there's a dance. And the guys have to ask the girls." He said.  
  
"No, it's the girls have to ask the guys." I corrected him.  
  
"Yeah that means I have to find a girl to ask. I hope she says yes." He smiled and walked away.  
  
"Wow." Miranda said. "As long as it's not me." She joked.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Anyway, as you were saying?" She asked.  
  
"Oh...well I got jealous when Makiko asked Gordo because I think I might like Gordo." I said looking down. I could feel my face turn warm.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" A big smile went across Miranda's face. "I knew it! Lizzie likes Gordo...Lizzie likes Gordo!"  
  
"Shut up before someone hears you." I said sternly.  
  
"Why don't you just tell him?" She asked, like it was easy or something.  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I know he doesn't like me!"  
  
"Who doesn't like you?..." I turned around and saw Gordo. I could feel myself blushing again.  
  
"You didn't like, hear that conversation right?"  
  
"No." He said. "Why, what is going on?"  
  
"Never mind...what's up Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"Don't say nothing," Miranda joked, making fun of Ethan. "It would be a lie."  
  
"Makiko changed her mind about going to the dance with me." He said sadly.  
  
"Aw..." I thought to myself. "He looks so sad. I'm going to have to have a word with her!"  
  
I saw Makiko coming our way.  
  
"Hi Miranda." She said. What about Hi Lizzie? Or Hi Gordo?  
  
"Uh..Hi." Miranda returned.  
  
I brought Makiko to the side and crossed my arms.  
  
"So why did you change your mind about going to the dance with Gordo?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips and raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I think he's weird." She said. "He isn't like normal guys."  
  
How low was that? I saw Gordo's face. He looked so hurt.  
  
"Makiko, Gordo might be different, but that's what I like about him. That and so much more. But if you don't want to go to the dance with him than whatever."  
  
"Whatever," She said. "Because I don't."  
  
I turned around and looked at Gordo. "Gordo?"  
  
He looked to me. "Yeah..."  
  
"Will you please go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me for a minute and then smiled. "I'd be honored to, Lizzie McGuire."  
Ch. 6: The Dance  
It was almost time to go to the dance and I still hadn't decided between the black skirt or the black pants with Rhine stones. After a lot of debating with myself, I finally chose to wear the pants. It was kind of cold out for a skirt anyway. About ten minutes later the door bell rang. I ran downstairs to answer the door. It was Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Come on Lizzie," Miranda said. "Let's go to the dance."  
The dance was going pretty well. Then I saw Makiko sitting by herself at a table. I felt a little bad, but she hurt my friend. So I let her sit there, alone.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Yes Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"Want to go dance?" He said.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
I took his hand and walked onto the dance floor with him as a song just ended and a slow song came on. I put my arms around him and we danced.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo said. "Am I weird?"  
  
"Not weird." I said. "But your not like every other guy. But that's how I like it. Your smart, and nice, considerate, sensitive, thoughtful..."  
  
"Thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yes, Lizzie?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?" I asked.  
  
"You can tell me anything Lizzie."  
  
"Gordo..." I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled too. "Your the best friend anyone could have. And I'm so glad that your mine, because without you...I don't know what would happen."  
  
"I'm so glad we are best friends Lizzie."  
  
"Promise me we'll be best friend forever." I said.  
  
"Best friends forever." He promised, and hugged me. 


End file.
